


Christmas Is Lovely

by inamorta



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamorta/pseuds/inamorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon was never one for grand gestures, but Spencer sure was. Spencer was high maintenance and bossy. Jon loved it. And even though Jon would be happy asking Spencer to marry him with a smoke ring while eating cereal and watching cartoons, he could never pass up a chance to make Spencer glow with happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff.

Jon had decorated the entire apartment for Christmas. That might be an exaggeration because it was nothing more than a small tree in the corner and random decorations throughout the rooms but it put Spencer in the holiday spirit. He would whistle the Christmas carols Jon played and pretend not to when Jon noticed. They had a small fire place that actually got used now, even in the Las Vegas weather. And not to mention The Sweater, ever since the first week of December Jon had taken to wearing an atrocious Christmas sweater once a week. Spencer had tried to hide it or throw it out but somehow Jon always got his hands on it. So now Spencer was almost surprised when on Christmas day, Jon was wearing a button up shirt and slacks, his beard neatly trimmed. "Got a hot date?" Spencer teased, walking up behind him and fixing the shirt collar. Jon had told him that morning he was taking them out for a nice dinner. Spencer may have even put on aftershave.

Jon smiled at him in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. "Yeah, some guy my friend Ryan set me up with. Said he'd be an acquired taste, I'm not sure I'll like him." He turned around and rested his hands on Spencer's waist, filling him with a happy warmth. "But I decided not to wear my Christmas sweater, he might be a Scrooge." Spencer swatted at his arm as Jon chuckled to himself. Just because Spencer didn't like an ugly sweater didn't mean he didn't have spirit.

"Hey, it's not my fault it looks like an elf puked on yarn." He countered, shoving the car keys into Jon's hand. The reservations were in half an hour and if he had to rely on Jon's clock they would never make it anywhere in time. The message got across and soon they were stealing kisses in the parking lot before they went into the restaurant. Spencer would have been happy to stay there and let Jon's scruff scratch at his chin but the wind was picking up and his nose was turning red from a light chill. When they got seated at their table, playing footsie was inevitable. They weren't so obnoxious as to sit on the same side of the table but smiling at each other over their menus and holding hands pretty much flaunted their love to anyone who looked. Spencer was glad Jon had planned this for them, he had been looking forward to cuddling by the unneeded fire and watching cheesy Christmas specials but this was nice. And for once, he didn't have to plan it.

Dinner went well, with only a few heated looks being interrupted by the waiter. Jon even paid the bill, not that it mattered since both their incomes went more or less into the same bank account, but it was a sweet gesture and Spencer was still giddy about the date as they walked to the car. Jon's hand was warm in his grip and it made him feel grounded even though all the happiness from tonight had made him feel like he could float. The car ride home was filled with the sound of the heater and Spencer lazily kissing Jon's knuckles, forcing him to drive with one hand. Judging by the smile gracing Jon's lips, he didn't seem to mind.

The apartment was warm when they got back and Jon wandered into the kitchen to make them spiked eggnog. Spencer went into the room and kicked off his shiny dress shoes, they were starting to pinch. Fuzzy fabric caught his eye from the closet and he smiled as he shrugged out of his dress shirt. The Sweater didn't itch as he pulled it on and it smelled exactly as Jon did when Spencer had his face buried in his chest while they laid in bed. It was comforting and familiar, Spencer maybe liked The Sweater a little bit now.

When he walked out into the living room the end of Rudolf was on tv and two mugs of eggnog on the coffee table. He went to sit on the couch but as he got further into the room he saw Jon. Jon who was waiting formally on one knee. a velvet box clasped in his hand. Spencer immediately started shaking his head. He had dreamt of this, but never thought he would see it with his own eyes. He had grown comfortable with the idea he would never wear a band around his left ring finger and now Jon was blowing that out of the water. Jon cleared his throat, maybe Spencer's slow head shaking was giving off the wrong impression. He stopped. Jon carried on and opened the box, just as he would in a day dream Spencer could have had. There was a shining silver band, nothing too complicated but a lightly engraved pattern. It was enough to show Jon cared about what Spencer liked. Spencer soaked in every word Jon was saying. All of the heartfelt dedication settled itself in Spencer's soul. It was sweet and much more poetic than he could have expected. He brought his hands up and buried his face in them, his head now nodding in a yes, the affirming sound barely managing to be choked out. The sleeves of the sweater smelt of Jon and soon he could feel warmth pressing against his side and calloused fingers pulling at his hands. He allowed himself to rest against Jon's chest as the sparkling silver was slid over his finger. The tv rolled into the end credits and he laughed as Jon said. "I think the sweater looks better on you."


End file.
